


Dualing Identities

by dauntperplexity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Castiel, First Dates, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/dauntperplexity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first day away from the Hollywood life, Dean meets a man who he genuinely likes and might like him too. Dean has to determine whether or not he want to tell the man about his alternate identity as the one of the biggest stars in Hollywood at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dualing Identities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deliciousirony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/gifts).



> I started writing this story three different times trying to figure out a way to make it work. I thought I had watched enough movies to know how to write this type of story, but it proved a lot more difficult then I though. Then, when I finally did, it threatened to turn into a monster and I had to rein it in. I am happy with the way this turned out. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The setting doesn't exist (I don't think), but I modeled it after aa town in Oregon that I spent a lot of time for college.

At twenty-seven years old, Dean Winchester was one of the biggest A-listers in the world. After three blockbuster movies in a row, he was in high demand. He didn’t want to be, though. As much as it seemed like he enjoyed the attention, a large part of him didn’t. He liked the quiet, private life, but his agents wanted him to like the party, public life.

After filming the sequel to the second blockbuster, he needed a break. Luckily, his Charlie, his agent, agreed. He wanted to go away and remember what life was like before people threw themselves at his feet wanting autographs and pictures. He wanted something real. He knew he’d have to go to the ends of the earth to find it.

Which was how he ended up in Pinewood Arbor, Oregon, of all places. He had always enjoyed the state. Especially when he went up there to visit his cousins and whatnot, even if he wasn’t staying with them this time. He thought the state would be safe enough with everyone worried about their food trucks and soccer team and other Oregon things.

Charlie had set him up in a little apartment above a diner. She was smart enough to put him under an anonymous name, which wasn’t really anonymous as most people knew him by his stage name, Michael Campbell Smith. It was nice to be able to go to a place with his real name, for once.

A plaid shirt, a beanie, a nice beard, and a scarf later, he looked like he could blend in. He stepped out and saw a lot of plaid. Some beards. No scarves. But a few beanies. He figured he was trying too hard. He went back upstairs and took off the scarf, but kept the beanie because his hair was already a mess from wearing it. He then headed down to the nearest coffee shop two blocks away.

Quirky was the simplest way to describe Tessa’s. Completely Oregon was another. He walked up and ordered a coffee and a slice of quiche from the woman standing behind the counter. He took a seat at a small table near the window where he could watch the people walk by.

He wondered about most of the people he saw. How long have they lived there? How well did they know each other? What impact would his arrival in this small town have?

He hoped none.

The last thing he wanted was for the paparazzi to catch wind of where he was and disrupt the quiet of the town.

He looked over at the woman, Tessa, who brought his coffee and food over. “Thank you,” he said politely.

“You’re the one living over Lafitte’s aren’t you?” she asked.

“For a little bit,” he said cautiously wondering where the conversation was going or if he had been made.

Tessa smiled. “Well, welcome to Pinewood Arbor,” she said, then went back to the counter to make the next few orders.

Dean wasn’t made for which he was eternally grateful. He took a bite of the quiche and savored in having food that didn’t cost a lot but tasted like it should have. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed in content. He could live here for a few months and recenter himself. 

He took his time finishing his coffee and quiche and left a hearty tip after that. He’d be back. Probably every day, if permitted. He then stood up and walked out of the shop, wanting to walk around and familiarize himself with the place he’d call home for some time.

The town was small. He was sure that most of the places would be closed by 8 at night. Dean wondered how long it would take for him to get used to that since he was usually out until two or three in the morning. 

He did want a change of pace.

After walking a few blocks, Dean found himself between a library and a Chinese restaurant. The day had just begun so he wasn’t really hungry again. The library looked small and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go in on the first day. He was ready to keep walking.

That was until he saw someone struggling with an armful of books. He ran across the street and immediately grabbed three books off the top of the stack. “I got it,” he said. He turned to look at the man and and was met with the most amazing set of blue eyes he’d ever seen. He had seen that shade once or twice before, but it was so long ago. Way before he became famous.

It took him a minute for Dean to stop staring and actually say something. “You like to read, huh?” he said awkwardly. He held back a wince, even though he wanted nothing more than to wince at not being his normal, charming self.

Now, while most of his recent relationships had been with women, Dean was openly bisexual. He never hid it, then again most people never asked. Most people could google his sexuality and find the answer on the first or second page of results, but other things would take a lot more googling to find out. That said, Dean would never deny if he found a person good looking regardless of sex, and the man in front of him was indescribable.

“I used to,” the man said sadly. “I don’t remember what it’s like to read for fun anymore,” he said with a pout.

Adorable.

“I’ll take these in with you,” Dean said, taking a few more books off of the man’s stack. He took a moment before introducing himself, trying to figure out which person he wanted to be. Himself. “Dean.”

Blue eyes looked over and stared like he could find the secrets of the universe in his eyes. “Castiel. But… but no one really calls me that. You can call me Cas. Or… whatever.”

“Calling you whatever might get a little complicated. I’ll call you Cas,” Dean said. That made it seem like he was going to see him again. Like a promise. He wanted to see Castiel again.

“I’ll call you Dean.”

Dean liked that, a lot. He couldn’t remember what it was like to have someone call him by his real name that wasn’t a family member or a childhood friend. He followed Castiel into the library. “Are you returning these?” he asked, heading toward the front desk.

“I wish,” he said. “I still need them for my thesis and comp exam. I have to check them out again.”

Thesis and comp exam? Dean was putting it all together. The man in front of him was a student, but an older student. Thank goodness. “Master’s?”

Castiel nodded. “Close to the end,” he said. “Well, not as close as I’d like. Once I’m done, I’m going to take the most glorious nap.” He walked up to the front desk and smiled. “Hello, Hannah. I’m here to check these books out again,” he said, laying out what he was holding on the counter. He signaled for Dean to do the same. 

“You do know that you can do this online?” she said as she took the first book and entered it into the system.

“I know,” Castiel replied. “But, it gives me a reason to get out of my apartment.”

Dean watched as the two of them interacted after he set the books down. There was obviously something going on between them. He took it as a sign for him to leave quickly and quietly. He looked at the library once more, noticing how big it actually was from the inside, before stepping out and heading back to his own apartment. He needed to go grocery shopping later, but he wanted to get back to his place before he walked around the entire town and became tired of it too quickly.

He was about to cross the street to head back when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Castiel staring at him. “Hey,” he said. He looked at his arms and saw them not full of books.

“Thank you,” Castiel said.

Dean shook his head. “Hey, it’s not a problem. Just… wanted to help out.”

“You’re not from here, are you?”

“Why would you say that?”

“I haven’t seen you around. This is a small town. Even if you don’t know everyone by name, faces are familiar.” Again, Castiel tried to stare into his soul. “But it’s always nice to see new faces,” he said with a smile. “Welcome to Pinewood Arbor. I should get back.”

Without waiting for a response Castiel went back to the library.

Dean watched Castiel and smiled as the man jogged back in to grab his books and probably walk back out with what he was holding and a few more. He wanted to wait and see if he was right, but he crossed the street instead. He hoped for more opportunities to see the man again.

\--------------

Castiel may have had ulterior motives for going after Dean when the man left the library. One, the man was very, very good looking. Two, the man looked like one of his favorite actors. And three, the man looked familiar.

Castiel had moved around a lot when he was younger because his dad was in the military. He had met a lot of people as he travel from state to state or country to country up until he was in high school. Dean looked like a senior that Castiel had a crush on when he was a sophomore in high school while he was in Kansas. They only had a handful of interactions, but the handsome senior boy was always polite to him. The handsome senior graduated, and Castiel never thought about him again.

Until today.

If he could only remember his name. He did remember that he had the most beautiful eyes and adorable freckles.

He didn’t have time to focus on that as he had to get back to the library, grab his stack of books, and walk back to his own place. It was a nice break from the stack of books and loose sheets of paper that surrounded him. 

Honestly, he wasn’t sure that he would ever see Dean again, and, if he did, how often and in what capacity?

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Pinewood Arbor was a small, walking town. Everyone knew everyone, and strangers didn’t stay strangers for long. 

Every time Castiel left his apartment, he would see Dean. Sometimes he’d see him at Lafitte’s, other times he’d see him at Tessa’s. He’d often see Dean sitting outside of the local used bookstore, or even in the library itself. Apparently, Dean was a reader. And he was polite. And he kept to himself.

Once or twice a week, they’d actually be on the same side of the road and exchange pleasantries. The conversations grew longer and longer every time they spoke. The more they spoke, the more Castiel began to wonder about the stranger. Even more since it seemed like Dean was flirting. With him. Or maybe he was just being his polite self?

In their brief conversations, Castiel learned that Dean was from Kansas. One of the places he had stopped off in the world. Dean was also very secretive about what he did for a living, which Castiel found odd, but didn’t push. People were entitled to their secrets. Dean didn’t seem like he was a dangerous person, and Castiel was usually a good judge of character.

Castiel found himself starting to really like him. 

Three and a half weeks after their first meeting at the library, Castiel blurted out an invitation to go out on a date.

Dean smiled and accepted.

Castiel blushed and jogged off before Dean could take the acceptance back. As soon as he got to the apartment, he started looking for his yearbooks from Kansas. With all the books in his small apartment, it was like trying to find a needle in a needle stack. That, and he wasn’t sure he actually unpacked it from his parent’s home once they finally found a place to settle down. After only a handful of minutes of searching and nothing turning up, Castiel gave up. 

Again, Castiel didn’t focus on it since he had a chapter of his thesis he had to finish, and he had a date with Dean tomorrow.

He had a date. With a mysterious man. Castiel was prepared to do some research since he’d been doing research for the better part of four months. He wished he had more than a first name and an entire state, but he had done a lot more with a lot less.

\--------------

Out of all the things that Dean expected to happen, going out on a date with a cute graduate student that stared at him like he could find the secret to the universe in his eyes, was the last thing he expected to happen. Dean had secrets. One very big one in particular. It would take more than one date to tell Castiel.

Castiel didn't seem to care, though. Or, he seemed too preoccupied with writing his thesis, which was a good enough distraction to keep Castiel from trying to figure out his other identity.

Dean’s first month in Pinewood Arbor was about to end on a good note.

The next day, he met Castiel in front of Lafitte’s. Dean could not stop staring when he saw Castiel. He was amazing at making a simple outfit like a sweatshirt and jeans look sexy.

“Hey,” he said with a smile.

Castiel walked up to him and smiled. “Hi. I was thinking we go to this burger restaurant on the other side of the school. Do you like burgers?”

“I love burgers,” Dean said. That was usually what he binged on when he was able to eat food after long shoots where he had to stay in shape. “So, do we drive?” He had his Impala parked around back, but he had rarely driven it since he got to town.

“We can walk,” Castiel said. “It’s about a ten minute walk. Not worth it to drive.” It was a nice night so far and the town was safe. “I mean, if you want to drive, that’s fine.”

Dean shook his head, actually liking how much Castiel was saying. He was usually so quiet, so this was a nice change. Adorable. “We can walk,” he agreed. It was nice out, the students were retiring back to their dorms, and the campus was emptying. “Lead the way.”

Castiel nodded and led the way around the campus. “So, Dean,” he asked. “What brought you to Pinewood Arbor?” he asked. As cute and quaint as the town was, it wasn’t a usual stop for people especially if Portland was right there. Dean looked like he belonged in the city instead of a small town.

Dean shrugged, trying to figure out the best lie to tell. “Didn’t want to live too close to the city. And I got a good deal on my rent.” Half truths. Mostly truths?

“It’s a good place to get away. But still be close enough to do things,” he said. “The bus system here is really good.” The bus was convenient since he didn’t have his license. He was able to go into Portland to the biggest book store a few times a month.

Dean was glad that the conversation flowed easily between them. It could’ve easily gone the stereotypical route. What is your favorite color? What is your favorite movie? Perfect date?

Before long, they arrived at the burger place. Rock Junction. They walked in and got a booth in the corner. The place was small enough that only about three dozen people could be in it at once. 

He opened up the menu and looked it over. The burgers looked great. This was definitely a place he’d have to visit a few more times before he left the town. “Any recommendations?” Dean asked. 

Castiel looked over the menu, pointing to three of the options. “Those are what I usually get,” he said. “Mostly the cheap one. Because I’m a broke college student, and will forever be one.” He smiled softly at that. He was at that point where he could make fun of his large amount of student loans and the fact that he’d be in school for the rest of his life. 

Dean offered to pay for their meal and coaxed Castiel into ordering one of the more expensive meals. The two of them continued to speak until the burgers arrived. Honestly, it was one of the better burgers he’d had in a long time.

Once they were close to done with their meal, they began talking again. Dean paid for their meal and they headed out. The date went great, at least, according to him. He wasn’t sure as they started walking back to his apartment. They took a different route on the way back, passing by a Thai restaurant, a bank, a hair salon, and a movie theater.

Dean stopped when Castiel looked at the movies that were playing. There wasn’t anything recent showing. “It’s a dollar theater,” Castiel said, looking over at Dean and answering whatever questions he hadn’t voiced. “They always show movies here that are at least like three months out of the theater.”

Dean nodded, seeing one of his movies as something they were showing this month. He looked at Castiel. “So… do a lot of people usually… come to them?

“They’re only open on the weekends,” he said. Castiel looked at Dean, then at the movie options. “Do you want to see a movie tomorrow?” he asked. “I haven't seen the new Michael Campbell Smith movie. Well, not really new right now, but the newest one he’s been in. He’s one of my most favorite actors.” He blushed at Dean. “Did… has anyone ever told you that you look like him?”

“Uh… once or twice?” Dean asked. How was he going to pull that thing off?

“So… would you like to see it?” he asked with wide eyes.

“Sure,” Dean said quickly. He winced, and he knew that Castiel noticed it.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want,” Castiel said, his enthusiasm tapering off. 

“No, I want to,” Dean said, reassuringly. He wanted to spend time with Castiel. He could rein in the secondhand embarrassment he always felt whenever he watched his movies. “Tomorrow.” He looked at the time the movie would be playing. “At 6:30.” 

“At 6:30,” Castiel added. “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date,” Dean confirmed.

Ever the gentleman, Castiel walked Dean all back to his apartment as the town was shutting down for the evening. “So, here we are,” Castiel said.

“Here we are,” Dean said. “Thanks for showing me an amazing burger place.”

“Thank you for paying. I will pay for the movie tomorrow. And all the snacks,” he promised.

“I will hold you to that,” Dean said. He was amazed at how honest Castiel was. It was refreshing, and just what he needed after spending so much time with people in Hollywood. People constantly wanted something from him, and it was wearing him thin. These moments with Castiel were slowly building him back up.

He did have to be a bit concerned at how Castiel didn’t figure out his other identity. Yet. Then again, maybe the other man didn’t care. But Dean just learned that Michael was Castiel’s favorite actor, so he had to know that it was a stage name.

Right?

Dean pushed those thoughts out of his head. Why was he trying so hard to find something wrong about a good thing. He would just let the good thing keep happening until something happened to change it. 

He looked at Castiel who was looking at him with wide eyes, probably trying to figure out a way to end the night. “Uh… good night, Dean,” he said.

Dean smiled at how adorable Castiel was. He reached over and cupped Castiel’s cheek, not mentioning how Castiel leaned into his touch. Adorable. He leaned over and gently kissed Castiel on his lips. He pulled back and saw Castiel standing there with his eyes shut.

He waited for Castiel to open his eyes. When he did, he laughed softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Be ready to pay for all of my snacks.” 

Castiel nodded quickly. “I’ll do that,” he said. He was definitely blushing. “Tomorrow. I’ll… come get you? Unless you want to meet at the theater?”

“I’ll meet you at the theater.”

Castiel nodded again. He leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. “Okay. Bye.” He turned around and quickly walked to where Dean assumed Castiel lived.

“Tomorrow.” He shook his head. He hoped that he could keep it straight as he would be watching a movie that he starred in. He sighed softly and headed up to his place. “Tomorrow.”

\--------------

While Castiel wasn’t exactly the best at reading much besides books, he did notice how Dean hesitated seeing a movie with him. He went through the many scenarios in his head to figure out why the other man would react that way.

He didn’t like movies.

He didn’t like want to go to the movies with him.

He didn't like Michael Campbell Smith movies.

He didn’t really like Cas?

Castiel wasn’t sure about any of them since Dean agreed to go on the second date. Maybe Dean thought that he wanted to go on a date with him because he looked so much like the actor? It was uncanny. Castiel did have some nagging suspicion that Dean could be Michael, but why would an actor be in Pinewood Arbor unless he was researching a role? Even then, there were so many other places for him to go.

The feeling wouldn’t leave him alone.

The movie the next day went off without a hitch. Castiel enjoyed it, and he realized that Dean barely watched the movie, but paid most of his attention to Castiel. Curious. But also endearing.

Between his thesis writing and other school related things, Castiel continued to go on simple dates in the town. Castiel suggested that they could take the bus into Portland a couple of times, but Dean always seemed averse to doing that. It definitely added to Castiel’s suspicion since the more he got to know Dean, the more he felt like Dean was better suited for Portland if only he added a scarf to his outfit.

Dean had to be getting tired of being Pinewood Arbor all the time.

Castiel's imagination took over. In his head, Dean was Michael and Dean was also somehow related to the senior that he had a crush on when he was in high school.

In every date following movie night, Castiel would mention Michael in one way or another. He knew that he wasn’t playing fair, but when his imagination took over, it was easier to just let the nonsense play out.

He would constantly talk about Michael’s movies, even suggesting that they watch a few together. The more he learned about Dean, the more he saw how Michael and Dean’s lives were similar. 

“Wouldn't it be funny if you and Michael were from the same town in Kansas?”

“Michael also enjoys classic cars.”

“Michael is shooting a movie in a few months in Canada. Canada?”

Castiel would gauge Dean’s responses whenever he brought the actor up. He always seemed guarded whenever Michael was brought up.

Castiel wanted to back down, but the researcher in him pushed him to keep going. He could’ve stopped, but he convinced himself that if he pushed Dean too far that it would be okay because it didn’t seem like Dean would be in town much longer.

Finally, after a night of googling anything and everything he could about Michael when he should have been doing research on Byatt and the Victorian age. Michael had done a really good job keeping his real name private and his fans had done a real good job doing the same. He was beginning to think that was his real name until he found a small blog that showed a picture of Michael Campbell Smith in high school.

Castiel almost passed out. 

The picture was of handsome senior. Handsome senior’s name was Dean. Dean was Michael. Castiel kissed Michael Campbell Smith.

Castiel had no idea what to do with the news. He hoped that he would figure it out before his date with Dean later that day.

\--------------

Dean was beginning to feel inferior. He couldn’t help feeling that way after being perpetually compared to his alternate identity. Castiel would constantly bring up Michael Campbell Smith during their dates. Dean was beginning to think that Castiel was going out with him because of the similarities to Michael. He also wondered just how much longer it would take for Castiel to finally figure out the truth.

He contemplated telling Castiel over and over again, but he always held back. Why? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t afraid that Castiel would spill the beans and tell the paparazzi where he was hiding. He was just afraid that Castiel would start treating him differently and he would lose one of the few friends he’d made in Pinewood Arbor.

He decided that he was going to tell Castiel his other identity. Soon. Sort of. Maybe.

He looked at the clock and saw that he was supposed to met Castiel at Lafitte’s for lunch. He hurried downstairs and saw Castiel sitting in the booth in the corner. He was greeted with an awkward wave.

Dean returned it with a laugh and made his way over. He sat across from Castiel in the booth and smiled. “So, you look less stressed than you did yesterday.”

Castiel nodded quickly. “Been finding ways do destress. Unstress?” He furrowed his brow, then shook his head before he could get too caught up in it. “I figured that for every hour I write, that’s half an hour I get to watch of a movie or tv show. It’s motivation. Sort of. Frustrating, most of the time. A lot of cliffhangers can happen in half an hour.”

Dean enjoyed whenever he could catch Castiel in a ramble. He was about to ask what Castiel was watching, but he had a clue. He was fighting himself for his crush’s attention. “Why don’t you just study a couple of hours in a row, so you can watch like two hours in a row?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Because the two hours would turn into three, which would turn into an entire day.” He let out a huff. “I don’t have as much discipline as I would like to believe. Especially when I’m marathoning _Covert Messenger_.”

 _Covert Messenger_ was one of Dean’s earlier shows. It didn’t last very long, but it had a cult following. Netflix was definitely helping being back the nostalgia of the show and the fans of it were becoming a bit more vocal. “Good show,” Dean said. It was one of the more fun shoots he had after he became a regular in the second and third season after only guest starting in the first.

“You’ve seen it?” Castiel said with wide eyes. “We should watch it together. It’s only three seasons long. I can start from the beginning. I don’t mind.”

“You have to finish your chapter of your paper,” Dean countered. Which was true. But he wasn’t sure he’d be able to watch the entire series without judging his performance. He was so young.

“Come on,” Castiel almost begged. “Michael Campbell Smith is so handsome in this role. And it got him into a bunch of other things. Like that role in a few other teen shows. He was in a season of that prequel to Batman. And then he was in that sci-fi show that lasted for a really, really long time.” 

Dean was sure that Castiel was screwing with him. He still hadn’t shaved his beard, but it only did so much in his disguise. That being said, it was nice to hear someone talk about his work with such positivity. 

“He got more and more handsome every year,” Castiel said with a smile and a sigh.

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had to do something, right? “I heard he’s a jerk in real life.” He had no idea why he said that. Well, he did, but he wanted to keep those thoughts private.

“Oh?” Castiel said. “But I heard he was actually really nice. He does all this charity work. He’s a great singer. All of his fans that have met him always say such nice things.”

“They could be lying,” Dean said with a shrug.

“All of them? All of them are lying?”

“I don’t know. There’s no way he can be that perfect.”

“I never said he was perfect, Dean.”

“You pretty much did, Cas!” Dean said rather loudly. He looked around and saw most of the people in the diner staring at him. Benny looked like he was about to come over and make sure everything was okay, but he held his hand up to show him that he was fine. “Sorry.”

Castiel stared at Dean with wide eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked slowly.

Dean dragged his hands down his face. “Perfect.” His word choice was the opposite of that at the moment.

Castiel looked at Dean and knew that the other man was lying. “Dean?” He blinked a few times as if he was waiting for a response. “I did something wrong, huh?” It sounded apologetic, but with a hint of something else.

No matter what the something else was, Dean wasn’t about to let Castiel feel guilty for his own insecurities. He stood up from the booth. “No, it’s nothing you did or said. Can we reschedule?” He didn’t wait for a response as he made his way toward the entrance of the diner.

He had no idea when he would be able to tell Castiel the truth now. Would it even be believable after the outburst he just had?

Maybe it was time for him to leave Pinewood Arbor and return to Hollywood. He was sure going to miss this place. He walked out of the diner and headed to the stairs to his apartment. He was about to take the first step when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and saw Castiel there.

“Cas?”

“So, you grew up in Kansas,” he stated.

“You know this. You pointed out that so did Michael Campbell Smith.” God, his name was a mouthful.

“Right. I said that,” Castiel said.

“So… can we do something tomorrow?” he asked. Dean just needed a few hours to think of how he was going to tell Castiel the truth before he left town. He waited for a response. When he didn’t get one in a minute, he turned to head upstairs.

“I lived in Kansas for a few years.”

Dean was a third up the staircase when he spun back around. He furrowed his brow. “Well, now you and Smith have something in common.” He tried to make his tone biting, but he was actually curious with where this was going. 

“Lawrence. I was there when dad was stationed near by. Went to the local high school,” he said. “There was this senior that I had the biggest crush on. Never got his name, though. I was just a sophomore. But he was really nice.”

Dean was doing the math in his head. He knew that Castiel was a few years younger than him. He had no idea where Castiel was taking the story so he stayed quiet and let him finish it. 

Castiel looked up at Dean and his cheeks turned bright pink. “Okay. Well… that’s the end of my half hour break. I’ll finish the story tomorrow. I have to finish my thesis.”

Dean made his way down the stairs and grabbed Castiel’s hand before he took off in a run. “Finish it now,” he said. He realized how demanding it sounded and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “Please?”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand back. “There… isn’t really much to tell,” he said. “He graduated. And that was it.”

“That’s it?”

“You remind me of him too,” he said softly.

Dean let out a huff and pulled his hand out of Castiel’s. “Are you just going out on dates with me because I remind you of these people?”

“No,” Castiel said quickly. He felt bad for making Dean feel so insecure about his reason for going out with him. “I like you. I do. The fact that you look like my first crush and my favorite actor help a little, but I like you.”

“So why the story?” Dean watched as Castiel let out a long sigh and his shoulders slumped. “Cas?”

“You really do look like Michael Campbell Smith.”

Dean was beginning to hate his stage name. “I’m heading up to my apartment now. I gotta pack.”

“Where are you going?”

Crap. Dean didn’t mean to say that. How was he going to get out of that now? Maybe it was time for him to leave. “My mom called earlier. Wanted me back home.” More lies. Just what he needed in this relationship. 

“In Kansas?”

Dean sighed. “Yes, Kansas.”

Castiel’s demeanor changed completely. “Oh. Okay. Well, have a safe trip.”

Dean did not expect that sort of reaction. He was surprised that Castiel didn’t ask when he’d be coming back. Or if.

What just happened?

Were they done?

Were they even anything to begin with?

“I’m not leaving yet,” Dean said. “In a few days.” He swore he was going to tell Castiel the truth one day. Apparently not today.

“I’ll see you before then,” Castiel said. “Tomorrow. Burgers?”

Burgers sounded like a good plan. They constantly went back to where they had their first date. It was a date. Burgers always made him happy.

“No.”

“Do you want to eat somewhere else? We didn’t get a chance to eat at the diner today.”

“What were you going to say before I said I was leaving?”

“Not important,” Castiel said quickly. “It can wait.”

“Cas.”

Castiel slid his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “Since you’re leaving. And you probably will never see me again.”

Ominous. Dean wanted to stop whatever speech Castiel was about to give because he did not like where it was going. “Cas, wait. You don’t have to.”

Castiel shook his head. He was going to say what he needed to say. “I’ve been doing a lot of research. Not all of it was for my thesis.” He raised his hand to keep Dean from interrupting. “I found a picture of handsome senior from Kansas.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “It… it was you,” he said softly. 

No way. That was way too big of a coincidence. “Cas…”

“That’s not it,” he said before Dean could say anything else. “I… I learned that because of a blog. The blog said that it was a picture of Michael Campbell Smith when he was in high school. I think that maybe me liking him was the reason I subconsciously crushed on Michael Campbell Smith.” He sighed softly. “I’ve been acting weird because I had a suspicion that you were him, and it was bothering me and I was hoping that you’d tell me one day.” He dropped his gaze, embarrassed. Dean didn't say anything which was enough to tell Castiel that he was right. “I’m sorry. You’re entitled to your secrets. You probably came here to get away from all the crazy fans, and then you met me.” He shook his head pulling his hands in and out of his pockets. “I know you’re probably leaving. You have a shoot to get to in a few months. You have to spend time with your family and all that.” He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it out to Dean. “It was nice to meet you, Dean.”

After all of the kisses and the flirting and the meals shared, this was how this relationship was going to end? Dean was not okay with that. He stared at Castiel’s hand, wanting the man to take it away.

Dean realized something the second Castiel dropped his hand. Castiel called him by his name. Most people called him by his stage name, but not Castiel. After all this time, he was able to keep the two identities separate. 

That was amazing.

Even his closest circle would sometimes call him Michael, but they never meant anything by it. Something deep down inside of Dean told him that Castiel would never make that mistake.

Now, he had to fix this.

“You really need to get back to your paper?” he asked.

“Eventually. But you said you need to pack.”

Dean heard how sad Castiel sounded. “I should’ve told you before,” he said, trying to tell Castiel that this wasn’t his fault.

“No, no. I should’ve let it go. I liked you. Like you. I still like you,” he said with a sigh. “And now you probably think that the only reasons because you’re famous.”

“Is it?”

“Of course not,” Castiel said, offended. “You’re a huge nerd. And adorable. And you love burgers. And you listened to me talk about my thesis without running away screaming.” He reached up to scratch his head. “You should’ve run away screaming.”

Dean had to laugh. “It’s interesting. Comparing comic book characters to Old English stories and poems? I’m learning more from you than I learned in high school,” he said with a genuine smile. He looked at Castiel and was glad to see the other man smiling too. “Come on,” he said softly. “I could use some of Benny’s pancakes. My treat. You know I have the money.”

“I will be paying for some of the things in this relationship, Dean,” Castiel said, relenting.

Dean walked over and rested a hand on the small of Castiel’s back. He led the way back to the diner. “And, what exactly is this relationship?” he asked.

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean. He shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, we’re finally… honest with each other.” He leaned over and kissed Dean on his cheek. “It’s whatever you want it to be.”

It took Dean a few months, but they figured it out in time for Castiel to be his plus one and introduced as his boyfriend at the premiere of the movie he shot in Canada.

Yes, Canada. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the prompt that I decided to go with.
> 
> So cliche, but here goes: double-identity romcom where rich A ends up pretending to be lowly C for whatever reasons. A falls in love with B, who knows both A & C, but B falls in love with C, so that A ends up being jealous of himself. I'd love for B to realise that A is C, but not say anything - instead B does his best to make A/C's life difficult, until A/C is truly desperate, thinks they've lost B, and confesses. Maybe B feels a little bad and confesses as well ;)


End file.
